


Hear me loud

by Mashiro



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Gen, I'll add tags as the story advances and they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro
Summary: When he thought he was finally free, Ichihoshi found himself trapped once more in Orion's claws with only Froy standing by his side.This story begins around the time before Inazuma Japan vs Perfect Spark match.





	1. Chapter 1

For Hikaru being back in Russia felt nostalgic and strange. It was like being back home but to a home he wasn't sure it was what he wanted. His memories with Froy and the team were dear to him, but everything else that Orion did to him caused nothing but ache in his heart.

He truly believed back then that he was both playing under Orion's surveillance and admitted in the hospital at the same time... and he was, he really was, and the thought of it made his head spin. He didn't want to think about it. The contradictory memories still were hard for him to process and all he could do was to admit what he now knew to others in order to do better and repent himself... Guilt ate him still, even if he knew that it wasn't his fault to be unaware of it all, even if everyone else said that they forgave him. He acted as Orion's puppet and hurt the team and this was an undeniable fact whenever he was aware of it or not, whenever he had control over it or not, his situation wasn't an excuse for that.

And now he was back here in the same country where he spent all his younger years, where he worked hard to improve his skills as a soccer player, where it later led him to join Inazuma Japan and everything else that followed after. He was here at this place where he wasn't sure he wanted to be as much as he wanted to stop Orion to help others to be free. But taking down Orion wasn't going to be an easy task, and destroying the foundation itself meant to abandon a lot of kids who would have no other choice than to go back to the situation they're trying to change by joining them. He knew that well, he joined Orion back then because he had no other choice, or rather, at the time he didn't have any other choice as he did now; he was alone and Orion was his savior and he hated to admit it but the people at Orion were the only ones to lend him a hand and try to help him even if it meant he would have to become their puppet and harm others for them... Between being stuck in a hopeless situation or having a chance to change it, this was the choice he made himself, and he was sure that for every other kid who joined Orion the situation was more or less the same.

Hikaru walked through the city, looking at familiar places and reminiscing of the times he walked around along with Froy after endless hours of practice. Sometimes Yuri and Viktor joined them, and the group of friends would finally have some time to relax and have fun where they all could forget about their own struggles and Orion's orders for a short time. But now those times were over and that old and dear group of friends were his enemies, and while he knew that it wasn't actually _their_ fault, he had to play an antagonistic role towards them if he wanted to stop Orion from their wrongdoings.

... But, even if none of that was happening and Orion didn't exist anymore at this point, he wasn't the same person they all knew; Froy had pointed at it multiple times and he wasn't sure they would truly accept who he was right now or if he would be able to get along as they did back then. It was awkward and strange as if he didn't know himself, but he was who he was and he did what he could do and continued to live that way.

It was a mistake when he took a turn around the next block and ended in front of Orion's headquarters. His mind had been wandering the whole time going from one thought to another as he paid less and less attention to his surroundings and walked on auto-pilot. Hikaru's first reaction was shock as he stared at the building, his mind has truly brought him back to this place without it being his intention. He knew it all so well, this building and what happened there. But this was in the past, _the past_ , and he never intended to go back there. 

Hikaru shook his head at the thought of ever stepping back inside as the turned his eyes away from the building, ready to go back to the hotel where his current team waited for him.

"Well, if it isn't a surprising visit," a man's voice spoke, interrupting Hikaru's own thoughts. He looked around to find the owner of it.

Hikaru didn't recognize him at first but a closer inspection made him feel true fear... It was a tall man wearing a suit with long white hair and blue eyes, features that reminded him of his old best friend, Froy... _It couldn't be, right?_

"I believe you've the wrong person," Hikaru stated, turning around hoping to flee the place as soon as possible only to be intercepted by a couple of men in black suits. He knew this pattern. _Fuck_.

"I don't think that's the case, Ichihoshi Hikaru. Why don't we have a chat?" the man continued. "You're one of the disciples who failed at their mission. I believe that you know full well what this means.”

Hikaru looked at the man to take another look, his body and mind were telling him to run yet he was unable to move the moment he heard those words. He knew it, they were back for him, waiting for the moment he would be alone.

The man looked back at him with a satisfactory smile on his face and he seemed as someone who knew well and with all confidence that he had the upper-hand of the situation. 

“Shinjou has been too kind with you, who knows how many others he has set free,” he lamented. “But worry-not, that won't happen again. And we also have the matter of you, you haven't fulfilled your part, it's time to pay the consequences."

Hikaru knew it, he had to run away from here _right now_. He had to leave this place and go back to his team, to the only safe place he had. _He had to or else_ …

An agent grabbed Hikaru’s arm forcing it behind his back. _It hurt, it hurt like hell_ but it was now or never. If he didn’t escape _now_ , there was no guarantee that he would ever be able to or of what could actually happen to him.

An adrenaline rush took over Hikaru unleashing his basic instincts as he kicked Orion's agents and successfully escaped from their grab—even for an foundation centered in soccer, their agents had no comparable skills and Hikaru’s own kicks were strong enough to fight back. But the moment he thought he was free yet another agent appeared from behind him tackling him down, face facing the ground and unable to move. The agent grabbed a towel soaked in chloroform and forced it on Hikaru’s face, making him breathe it in order to completely immobilize him.

He could fight them once but not twice, they would always manage to outsmart others and fulfill their objective no matter what—that was how terrifying Orion was.

Hikaru's vision and consciousness became blurrier and blurrier as the man got closer to his visual field, saying the last words he could hear before losing complete consciousness: "Ichihoshi Hikaru, you're given two options. You'll betray Inazuma Japan once more and come back to us by your own will, or this time we will have to dispose of you once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to write this after ep35 and had it in my drafts for about week debating whenever or not to post it. I have most of the idea planned out and I'm hoping it'll be shorter than my other multi-chapter but we will see..
> 
> I'm really hesitant about posting this, this story isn't a happy one and it's half-based on a literal nightmare; to be honest, I'm not really sure why I'm writing it in the first place except that maybe because I want to write about Ichihoshi and Froy's eventual interactions. I apologize in advance because this might become really deep later on. I'll make sure to write notes as they're needed. This is probably going to be my darkest story thus far and I don't know how it will turn out


	2. Chapter 2

When Hikaru woke up, he was lying in bed in a room of white walls. His eyelids felt heavy and it took him at least a minute of blinking with utmost difficulty until he was able to open his eyes; and when he did, he placed a hand in front of his eyes to block the bright lights as he sat down. He looked at the room, a familiar place that his spinning head had trouble recognizing at first. He knew where he was, it was his room after all; the room where he used to live in when he lived in Orion’s headquarters. He looked around the room, in the drawers and the wardrobe and at the desk; all of his belongings were still there— _Orion never had any intentions of letting him go_. His old uniform was laying on top of the desk right next to the box where he kept all the letters and drafts that he wrote… to himself. If this line-up told him something, it was that they expected him to go back to being the obedient guy that he used to be. The Mitsuru that did everything that he was instructed to do and not Hikaru who was free and actively worked against them.

He needed to leave this place but he knew it was useless. What was he thinking about when he tried to force the door open using all of his body weight to no avail? Of course a person’s strength wouldn’t be enough to tear down a locked door. And he knew it, he knew that no one would come and open the door for him and let him go, not even if he desperately cried for help. No one would allow him to leave that place. He was stuck, trapped, with no way out at Orion’s headquarters where he was completely powerless and _anything_ could happen to him and nothing he did would let him out of this situation in one piece other than playing along with their game.

… But to betray Inazuma Japan once more? That idea was unthinkable. After he told their coach that he was better out of the team and after everyone told him that they still wanted him around and called him a _friend_ ; after he used his ability to analyze the situation to help Nosaka with the team’s tactics in order to become one of them…

Was he joking to himself? He probably never truly belonged there, he was just an outsider from the start. He was an Orion disciple before knowing them and the Mark of Orion in his left leg was a reminder of it that would never leave him. He _didn’t even deserve_ to play in Japan’s team anyway. He had betrayed them in the past and he feared that something like this would happen again.

Hikaru found himself trapped with his back up against the wall. He lay down in bed, taking a breath hoping that it would help him to calm down as he analyzed the situation once more.

“To join them or being disposed of…?” he muttered to himself. What did even ‘ _being disposed_ ’ meant here? If he was lucky enough, it could meant that he would end up being sent somewhere far away where no one would find him… but if he wasn’t, that could mean that either they could play with his mind until he was a mindless puppet or that they would actually try to end his life… No matter the outcome, the situation was dangerous. If he wanted to play safe, the wisest choice would be to actually join them for the time being while looking for a way out but… No, no, no, nO, NO. _He didn’t want to betray them_. He didn’t want to become a traitor again. A liar. Someone who’s just doing things for his own benefit while helping this damned foundation. If he was sent far away, he would bear with that. If he ended up dead, that would just be the end of all for him. But... if he was turned into a puppet who had lost all ability to think for himself, that would be the worst of all because then he wouldn’t only be a traitor, he would also have no power to stop it. 

To become a puppet by his own will or against it. It was truly hopeless, wasn’t it?

Hikaru sat in bed once more, staring at the door as he heard it being unlocked and waited for whatever was coming next. Anxiety and fear took over him but he had to remain calm if he wanted to keep himself safe.

The man in a suit with long white hair and blue eyes was there, he stepped inside the room followed by two bodyguards and a third who just closed the door behind them and waited outside.

“I see that you’re awake now,” the man said. “Let me introduce myself properly, although I’m certain you already know me by my voice.”

Of course, his voice. The voice from the messages containing his mission instructions. He had heard it so many times, how could he forget that?

“I’m Bernard Girikanan, the owner of this foundation. Most disciples aren’t so lucky to know my face,” Bernard smiled and Hikaru only stared back at him in silence. “I have a proposal for you, Ichihoshi Hikaru, in case you haven’t made up your mind yet. If you aren’t willing to betray Inazuma Japan, then I wonder what might happen if someone else sets off the bomb you failed detonating the last time.”

Kill them? Was he threatening with trying to kill them again? No, if he hard correctly, he was saying: if you join us, you’ll have to put them out of the picture by following instructions like before and _they might be safe; but if you don’t_ , then there is no guarantee to what could happen to their lives.

It was sick. Horrifying. But he had been instructed in the past to cause a car accident and injure them to the point it could put their lives in danger… There is no way this was simply a threat. No, they would _definitely_ do it.

“... I’ll join you,” Hikaru said defeated, biting his own lip. He hated this with all this being but he couldn’t risk putting all of Inazuma Japan in greater danger.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. I’m glad you’ve chosen the correct path. I have big expectations from you. Don’t think about betraying us again,” Bernard said as he left the room, leaving Hikaru alone.

 _Fuck it. Fuck this_. Hikaru punched the mattress in frustration. It was stupid to think that he could truly escape from Orion. There was no turning back now, there was no way out. No if he wanted to keep everyone safe, then he would have to go along with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two, I keep getting busy with other things and editing this took longer than expected.  
> Froy should be showing up next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A new day began, Hikaru woke up from deep slumber feeling dizzy and nauseous; his stomach growled and he knew it was the lack of food what made him feel that way. He wasn't sure when was the last time he felt this way, with Inazuma Japan he always ate properly, and before that even if he didn’t eat along with the team he would get food somewhere else or eat at the hospital, and even before that he always made sure to eat well enough to endure training—at least if we are talking about breakfast because he would often skip other meals if he was too caught up in training or busy with the missions. In any case, feeling as sick as he was feeling right now was not something that he was used to and he hoped it was only a fleeting feeling.

Someone knocked on the door and an agent entered the room providing him with food and a box and the instruction to be ready by nine to start his daily training. That's right, he had accepted to join Orion again last night. It was almost like a fever dream, and he wished that it was but he was really part of Orion again now. Hikaru hated it but it was the truth, his reality, and he had to accept it no matter what.

Hikaru took slow bites as he looked through the other objects inside the box… A new uniform—Russia's team uniform—and an eleven band; his hand unconsciously touched his wrist, until now he hadn't noticed that his eleven band was gone, his pockets were empty as well—no sight of his cellphone. Of course, of course that all his ways of communication with the outside world were cut off like that. What was he expecting? He put on the eleven band, looking at the hour—8:23am—he still had another half an hour before the training began.

In the time between his last bite and the waiting, Hikaru sat down at the desk, looking through the old letters; some never sent:

> _"To Hikaru,_
> 
> _How have you been? Today Froy played a prank on me, that little bastard. He said that I made a funny face after eating a spicy chocolate that he mixed with the rest just to fuck with me. I wanted to punch him in return but we decided to settle it with a match and he lost miserably. He later said that he just wanted to cheer me up since I “looked different than usual” earlier. I don’t know here he got this idea from but if I didn't know him like I know him I wouldn't believe a word of that, but the guy's still my best friend at the end of the day. I hope one day I can introduce him to you, I'm sure you two would get along well._
> 
> _Hikaru, I wish I could visit you more often, forgive me for being unable to. Your brother is working hard everyday to become a pro player and gain enough to cure you. Please hang in there until then._
> 
> _Mitsuru."_

Hikaru didn't understand why he was crying but he was crying, tears falling one after the other as he put the letter back in the box and brought a hand to his face to wipe them away. It was strange, even though he had now access to the memories of that time, Mitsuru still felt different from himself. And unlike then, he knew now that his brother had died and that the Mitsuru he knew for so many years shared a body with him yet it was still hard for him to accept it to himself. He knew it but accepting it was a different topic. And sometimes, he didn't even know himself as well as he claimed to. Who was really Ichihoshi Hikaru but the name that he went by? But it was foolish to think about it, he was himself and Orion was the main source of concern right now. Hikaru took a deep breath, thinking about it now wouldn't change the situation and more importantly, he had instructions to follow or all this would be pointless. He put on the provided uniform. To think that he would be wearing this now, it was like fulfilling an old goal from the past that he now despised. His eleven band marked 8:55am, he put things back in order and waited.

* * *

A couple of Orion agents escorted Hikaru to the training grounds. Everything was the same, nothing had changed except for a few new faces but that was a given considering the way Orion works.

Hikaru picked up a soccer ball, he had to train even if he didn't want to be there, he was being observed and he had no other choice. Wearing Russia's uniform and eleven band felt like a joke to him but he shook his head pushing those thoughts away as he kicked the ball—this was for Inazuma Japan's sake, he repeated to himself, until they find a way to stop Orion if that was truly possible…

Hikaru's worst fears became reality when he heard a familiar voice call his name with a tone of confusion and curiosity; and behind him, there stood Froy, his lifelong best friend, who stared at him as if he was examining that the person before him was actually Hikaru and not someone else.

"Hikaru," Froy called again. "What are you doing here?"

"Training," Hikaru limited himself to say. He didn't want to explain.

"I can see that," Froy shook his head. "I'm asking _why_ are you here _at Orion_? Is this my brother's doing? What did he do to you this time? I'll have to talk to him!" He protested; as much as he was happy to see his best friend, Froy knew that the current Hikaru wasn't the type who would follow Orion willingly. And even if he wanted to play soccer with him more than anything else, he didn't want that to happen against his friend's will.

"Don't misunderstand me, Froy" Hikaru said looking away. "I chose to come here by myself."

"That doesn't sound not even one bit like you," Froy replied, taking a moment to think his next words. "Whatever reasons you have to do this, know that I'm your best friend and I'm here for you. I won't force you to tell me if you aren't ready but I'll listen when the time comes. I know you, Hikaru. I know that the you you are right now doesn't want to be associated with Orion and I get _why_. The way my brother does things isn't the way it should be. It isn't what dad wanted either."

"Froy…" Hikaru said. He was glad to know that Froy hadn't changed, that he was still his friend, to know that there was someone willing to try to understand and support him. But he wanted to play safe and he was afraid that if he showed any signs of being against Orion right now then the deal would be over in an instant and Inazuma Japan would be in danger because of him. No, he couldn't tell Froy _right now_.

"It's okay, I understand," Froy nodded with a smile.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready…" Hikaru whispered, hoping only Froy would hear those words.

"Sure!" Froy affirmed enthusiastically. "Hikaru, since we're here, why don't we play together like in the old times?"

"I was planning on practicing on my own but I guess we could do that," Hikaru added.

"You're always trying to do everything by yourself, don't you?" Froy said, wrapping an arm around Hikaru's shoulders. "C'mon, let's play soccer together!"

* * *

_Hikaru, I know you. I know that you don't want to be here but as long as you have to stay at this place and no matter what the reason might be, I'll do my best to make sure you're okay. My brother has caused you a lot of pain, he even manipulated you and I don't know what he has done this time to bring you back here but as a heir of this foundation and as your best friend, I don't want you to suffer any longer. No matter who you are or how much you change, the fact we are friends won’t change. And one day I'll bring Orion back to its glory so no one has to go through this ever again, so Orion can be a safe place for all kids in the world as it was before and as it should always be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to expand a bit more on the situation Hikaru's currently in. Next comes the actual match against InaJapan and I don't think I have to say that it won't go very well...  
> On the other hand, I'm glad the anime is going in the direction it's going because it fits with what I want to happen in this story later on and that might make it easier to write


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a while. Last update was when Orion was still airing. I don't have any excuses I've been busy with irl and taking care of my health. I really wanted to update this chapter along with the next since this one kind of ends in a cliffhanger but I've had this written for months so I thought I'd post it already. I'm having a bit of trouble with chapter 5 but I'm hoping to be able to finish it soon!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, this fic is still being updated, same with the other one.

It was the day of the match between Inazuma Japan and Perfect Spark and as if fate hadn't played enough of its evil game, Hikaru was assigned to play with the main team. Forced back in Orion and forced to play against Japan? How much worse could this situation become? How much more were they going to make him suffer?

"Hikaru!" Froy strolled in Hikaru's direction as soon as he spotted him.

Hikaru turned at him, his worries written all over his face unable to hide it. He faked a smile.

"You don't have to worry too much about today's match," Froy smiled as a man who was certain everything was going to be alright. "I just talked to my brother, he'll let us play the way we want. Orion won't be involved in the match."

"I… I see…" Hikaru shuttered. Even if that was true, and for a moment he had forgotten about having to follow instructions, the fact that he was going to have to face Inazuma Japan while playing in the enemy's team still remained. He disappeared all of the sudden without any warnings and the next they know about him is this… For fuck's sake, he didn't want to be there right now. He would run away if he didn’t have his hands tied.

"Hikaru…" Froy spoke in a serious tone, taking Hikaru out of his spiraling train of thought. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"... Froy," Hikaru looked down. As much as he wanted to believe in Froy's encouraging words, he knew that he was a traitor now but what else could he do? This was actually to save Inazuma Japan from a more terrible fate. But Froy, he couldn't let him down, he knew the other was trying to support him through all of this. "Thank you…" he forced out of his lips. 

Froy patted Hikaru’s shoulder and smiled in return.

* * *

The teams were allowed in the field to practice before the match and Hikaru decided to stay hidden until the last minute. He took a deep breath, feeling the cold air and finally allowing himself to relax if only for a moment. What was coming up next was going to be hard, incredibly hard to face and he needed to be prepared for it. And as he waited in what could barely be called a moment of peace, an agent of Orion appeared behind him.

"I have a message from Bernard to you," the man said.

Hikaru got startled by the voice, he hadn't heard anyone approaching. He jumped, quickly turning around.

"He said: don't forget about our deal," the man continued.

Hikaru only could feel a strong ache in his chest, a mix between high anxiety and fear for the future. He was being controlled, observed, he knew all of that but he hated to be reminded of it. "... I won't," he spoke after a moment of complete silence.

"You better don't," said the agent. "You know what happens if you disobey."

The people at the stadium cheered as it was announced that the match would be starting soon. The agent of Orion left in that moment, leaving Hikaru alone with his thoughts.

This was going to be one of the worst days in his life.

* * *

Imagine being in a soccer field, playing on the enemy's team, having the eyes of your friends intensely staring at you. Some of their faces display concern and confusion, others complete hatred and distrust. Someone strolls up to you, your mind is anywhere but there, you don’t believe that what’s going on is actually real, it feels like a dream, as if you’re asleep and something unreasonable will happen soon enough to wake you up from this uneasiness that could only be described as a nightmare. Your vision is blurry and you can barely comprehend what’s going on, your mind has gone into a blank state as if you were panicking as you were moments ago, your movements don’t feel like your own, it’s all as if you’re only watching what’s happening but you aren’t part of it. And even though you can see all of this happening, your brain doesn't register it as relevant information to you. Whatever is going on around you, you have no clue what it is anymore. You’re sure this isn’t real and that you’ll wake up soon enough.

"Ichihoshi! Is that really you?" Endou spoke. Hikaru couldn't say a word.

"There must be a reason behind this," Nosaka brought a hand to his chin. "Do you mind telling us?"

"He just betrayed us!" Haizaki interrupted. "You bastard, you left the team and joined Orion again, didn't you? I bet you're also behind Asuto's disappearance!"

"... W-what?" One thing was being called a traitor, but… "What happened to Asuto?" Hikaru reacted.

"Huh?! Are you going to pretend that you don't know?!" Haizaki complained and if he wasn’t stopped by Endou who placed an arm before him, he would have probably tried to punch Ichihoshi in that very moment.

"Wait, Haizaki" Endou said then turned to Hikaru with a serious face. "You really don't know, do you?"

Hikaru nodded in return.

"What? Are you going to believe a traitor?" Haizaki added. "This guy and Asuto disappeared on the same day and this is where we find him! I'm sure he's hiding Asuto somewhere! We should’ve _never_ trusted him! He was a traitor from the start!"

The referee blew his whistle to catch the attention of the players and proceeded to instruct them to get to their positions to begin the match.

“Let’s go, Haizaki,” Endou said trying to stop the fight.

“Tch! This doesn’t end here!” Haizaki continued as he reluctantly left to get to his position. “I will force you to tell us where Asuto is!”

"I still want to know why you're doing this," Nosaka added before leaving as well. "I guess we'll find out during the match."

Excellent. Not just him but Asuto was also in trouble. Hikaru strolled back to his current team, approaching Froy before the match starts.

"Froy," he called. "Have you heard anything about what happened to Asuto?"

"Uh? To Asuto? Is he not here today?" Froy looked around checking the members of Inazuma Japan.

"They said that he disappeared. And suspect that Orion is involved," Hikaru added.

"What? My brother wouldn't… No," Froy's tone became sadder. "Given that you're here, it could actually be related to Orion," just what was Bernard thinking? What made him do these things? "Hikaru, let's focus on the match for now," Froy forced a smile, as complicated as the situation was he didn’t want to put more weight on Hikaru’s shoulders. "I'll investigate about it later. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

The match. Hikaru could barely focus on the match. He kept running distanced from the ball and his teammates. He knew that he had to do a better performance but he wasn't the same person that he used to be, he couldn't do it. His body refused to allow him to play to his best ability not matter how many times he told himself that he had to do it.

Fortunately, the match was going smoothly, not a sign of Bernard's orders… that was until Inazuma Japan scored against Perfect Spark evening the match and Froy's next attempt to score was stopped by Norika. Soon after that, the eleven band rang, and not only his, the entire team with the exception of Froy was receiving orders as well.

_Win at all costs. Use the tear gas._

Hikaru took another look at his eleven band finding a button in it that he hadn't noticed before. That had to be it.

Perfect Spark used their special tactics: Aurora Wave and the members of Inazuma Japan were attacked with the tear gas. Hikaru's instinct told him to jump between the gas capsules and his friends, but his logical brain told him how much of a bad idea that was. He could only hold himself back and watch them suffer through it. 

And then Hikaru's eleven band rang again.

_You've seen how it works. It's your turn now._

It was time to become a traitor. To hurt them for sake of protecting them from an even worse fate. No matter how many times Hikaru repeated those words to himself, he knew that nothing excused the fact that he was indeed going to hurt them again. He was a traitor, he had been one since the day he was sent to Japan to meet them. 

Yuri leaded the team and Perfect Spark began their special technique Aurora Wave once more. Hikaru ran to the front of the formation to meet face to face with Inazuma Japan's team. He saw how his teammates dispatched the tear gas capsules without a hint hesitation, how the members of the opposite team started to cover their eyes while squinting and rubbing them in pain. Nosaka appeared in front of him, covering his eyes with his arm trying to avoid the gas from reaching him. Hikaru stared at him, he had to do it. If he didn't then… 

Hikaru pointed his eleven band towards Nosaka. One, two… three. He pressed the button. 

"... Ichihoshi," Nosaka called in the middle of pain. "You really…"

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this either. I have no choice. I'm a traitor. I was never good enough for Japan's team. I can never be set free from Orion's curse. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forget about me. I'm not worth worrying about. It's my fault, can you see it now? I'm not strong enough to oppose Orion. I thought we could do it but this is the truth. I can never escape from them. I’m not better than before._

Hikaru's mind became lighter as if his thoughts were escaping him. His breath was heavy and he had a hard time recognizing where he was. 

_He hurt them_. He hurt Nosaka even after he promised himself that he would never hurt anyone in Japan's team again. After he promised _them_ that he wouldn’t do it again. Anything he could say now would only be an excuse, he did what he promised he would never do.

Hikaru threw himself on his knees and covered his ears with his hands. This wasn't happening, was it? This was the worst day of his life since the accident.

Froy ran up to him, kneeling down to his side. "Hikaru, are you alright?" he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Hikaru yelled instinctively as he hit Froy's arm away from him.

"I knew it. My brother did something to you," Froy added, refusing to back off. "He's forcing you to do this, isn't he? Even after he said we could play freely. This isn't right. Hikaru, you don't have to go through this! Let's get out of here."

"... I have to do this," Hikaru muttered in almost inaudible words.

"No!” Froy firmly stated. “I'll talk with Bernard again. You don't have to—"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Hikaru yelled in a tone that forced Froy to step back.

Froy stared in silence, his worry reflected on his face. "Let me help you to get up at least."

Hikaru extended his hand to reach Froy's but before grabbing it, he retracted instinctively as a memory of Kidou crossed his mind.

"Hikaru…?" Froy waved his hand in front of him. "Hello, Earth calling Hikaru."

Hikaru blinked and looked at the other. That's right, this was Froy, not Kidou; his foggy mind kept taking him somewhere else. He grabbed Froy's hand whom helped him to stand up. 

Froy wanted to protest, he didn't want to see his best friend going through this but if Hikaru chose to keep going, was there anything he could actually do?

Hikaru's breath was heavier than before, his mind lightheaded, he had trouble focusing as vision seemed to abandon him. He knew this feeling well but he denied it to himself, he hadn't felt anything like this in a while.

The referee blew the whistle and the match continued. Not even a minute had passed and Haizaki charged at Hikaru making him fall to the ground in what was an attempt to make it look like an accident.

A whistle and a yellow card.

Haizaki grunted to himself, he knew Orion controlled even the referees in their favor.

"Oi, Haizaki," Endou called from the bench. "What are you doing?"

"Tch. I'm trying to get the traitor out of the field, what else?" Haizaki muttered to himself.

"You're just going to get yourself expelled," Hiroto added.

"Shut up!" Haizaki protested, "are you going to let them do as they please?!"

"We need a different solution," Nosaka said.

"Leave it to me," Saginuma interjected. Walking up to Hikaru and forcefully taking his eleven band away; he threw it far away from them. "Do you have any complains?"

"Heh, what's the traitor dog going to do now that his toy was taken away? Will you fetch after it?" Haizaki mocked him.

 _No. No. You_ **_don't_ ** _understand. I'm doing this_ **_for you_ ** _. If I don't do this Orion will do even more terrible and unthinkable things to all of you. I have to. I have to. I need it back. Where is it? Where is the eleven band?!_

Hikaru ran in the direction in which his eleven band was thrown. He threw himself on the ground, desperately moving his hands around the grass and dirt, hoping that his sense of touch would be more reliable than his vision was at the moment. Sweat fell down his face, his heartbeat was stronger than ever.

_Where? Just where is it?!_

"Pathetic," Haizaki said to himself.

"Hikaru that's enough," Froy, who was now kneeling next to him, said.

But the words didn't reach Hikaru, he could only hear a faint noise coming from somewhere far away. It all seemed unreal, the world around him felt like a dream; for a moment he was convinced it was a dream, he wasn't there, it wasn't happening. And then he felt something in his left hand, he looked at it, it wasn't a rock this time, no, it looked like what he remembered to be an eleven band, that was the thing he was looking for, right? Yes, it had to be his eleven band, that made sense. He lost it and it's here now. Hikaru pressed the buttons but the screen didn't turn on. Hold on. What's going on? Is… is that a crack on the screen? No, no. It can't be broken, it worked moments ago! He needed this to work, he had to follow the orders. It will look like he decided to oppose Orion if he stopped now. Having a broken eleven band was only an excuse...

He frantically kept pressing the buttons on the eleven band. Nothing. And then something hit Hikaru as if a bucket of cold water was dropped on him and the moment it happened his consciousness left him. Hikaru yelled, punching the ground then stood up and looked around spotting Saginuma and walked towards him.

“Hold on, Hikaru!” Froy yelled grabbing the other’s arm. “If you start a fight, you’ll get kicked out of the field.”

“LET ME GO!” Hikaru grabbed Froy’s arm with his other hand trying to stop the other from touching him but Froy’s grasp became tighter.

“You need to calm down!” Froy protested almost in a begging tone. “Hikaru, please.”

“I’M DOING THIS _FOR_ HIKARU!”

“What?” Froy interjected. “Wait! What did you just say?”

“Froy,” Victor interrupted them. “What’s going on here? The referee wants to continue with the match.”

“Victor! Please help me out here,” he begged. “I need to take him out of the field right now!”

Victor looked at Froy’s pleading face then turned at the referee who seemed to nod at him. “Alright,” he said back at Froy and grabbed Hikaru’s other arm. The two of them dragged him out of the field despite all fuss he was making.


End file.
